You're the One
by 736jhayne
Summary: This story follows after the concert. SamdongXHyemi and JasonXPilsuk pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Year 2019<p>

At the drive way of a grand resort, guests are starting to arrive. Luxury cars came one by one to drop off men and women clad in coats and ties and dresses. At the lobby, a place was set which were filled by reporters. They flash their cameras hoping to capture the famous figures attending the event.

A posh black car arrived, carrying a beautiful woman in a nice and chick pinkish dress. Yoon Baek Hee emerged from her car and as soon as she stepped into the lobby, cameras flashed her way.

She proceeds to the hall. A lot of guests have already arrived. She then makes her way to the side room where the bride must have been preparing for the ceremony. A few meters from her destination, a voice called out to her.

" Baek Hee"

" Jin Guk-ah, you're here already? "

"Yes, I'm the best man for today's event, I should be early."

" I see."

At a distance, a man and a woman is approaching them. Baek Hee saw the couple coming and greeted them.

Baek Hee: Director Shi, Teacher Kang, Hello.

Teacher Kang: Hi Baek Hee, Jin Guk.

Director Shi: Baek Hee, you looked really nice today, good to see you in clothes other than black, which you usually wore at school. You're one of the bride's maids today, right?

Baek Hee: Yes. Of course I need to look nice, I don't want to be left behind by the other brides maid nor the bride, even if she should be the center of today's event.

Ji Guk: Wow, you're so fierce. Hhaha.

Everyone laughed.

Teacher Kang: Those two are really getting married today. Time really flies by. It seems only yesterday when you guys entered Kirin, debut as Dream High, pursued your own paths. I never realized those two are going out until they announced their engagement.

Director Shi: Well, you're pretty dense when it comes to those matters. You wouldn't have realized that I like you back then if my father had not played cupid, though unwittingly.

"Yes, teacher Kang, you are really dense. You should have at least had an idea about them. We were your students before and you even help during the rehearsals of our reunion concert, you should notice the way they act around each other."

The group takes a look at the source of the comment; they did not notice the arrival of another couple earlier.

* * *

><p>Year 2018<p>

It's been two days since the Grammys and the entertainment news is still filled with K's success in winning the award. Also in the news is Hyun Shi Hyuk's concert tour which is about to wrap up with just 3 remaining venues, in Okinawa, in Tokyo, and lastly in Seoul. Also mentioned is Jason's latest single topping the charts for one month since release. There is also a press conference abouts Go Hye Mi's successful 100th Concert.

Hye Mi has just finished giving a press conference for the success of her 100th concert, thanking her fans and all the people who support her and also, is the announcement of releasing a DVD special of the concert after a month. One of the reporters asked her reaction to K, who was a former member of Dream High like her, on winning the Grammys. She thinks back during that day.

_Before her concert, Samdong called._

_Sam Dong:Hye Mi-ah, I'm sorry for not being able to be there on your 100__th__ concert. And Congratulations, I know you'll do great._

_Hye Mi: I know. I understand. Good luck on the Grammys. _

_Sam Dong: Hye Mi, I'll win it, the award. I'll show you how cool I am. So, don't worry._

Hye Mi smiled at the cameras and answers the question.

"I think that it's cool."

* * *

><p>The press conference has concluded and Hye Mi goes backstage to the dressing room. Once inside, she noticed a small box in front of the mirror. There is a note attached to it.<p>

"I think that you'll need this pretty soon."

She was surprised. This hand writing belongs to Sam Dong. She opened the box and inside is the K pendant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Kim Pil Suk is at home. She has just watched Hye Mi's press conference, when Jason arrived.<p>

"Pil Suk, are you ready?"

Pil Suk went to the front to meet Jason.

"Yes."

"Then, lets go."

They get on to Jason's car and set off to White Entertainment.

"President Ma said that he really wants to talk with you as soon as possible. I wonder what it would be about?"

"Me too. I wonder what he needs to discuss that he asked me to meet at the agency."

"Yes, why at the agency, when you have already retired? Maybe he would try to convince you to work again. You were really popular and you still have a lot of fans."

"He asked to meet me with you right? I wonder if that'll be it."

* * *

><p>Hye Mi picked the pendant inside the box. Could Sam Dong be here? If not, how did this get here? And what did he mean that I will need this pretty soon? From what she knows, he is bound to come back to Korea about three weeks from now. He has not mentioned anything about returning earlier and there is no news that he has arrived.<p>

She looked again inside the box and saw another note.

"Bus stop"

Bus stop, it must mean that BUS STOP. So, he's here. She grabbed her coat and was about to go when her manager came in.

"Where are you going?"

"Just somewhere, I really need to go. You may go home."

And Hye Mi hurried out.

* * *

><p>There he is, waiting at the side. He's wearing a cap and a black coat so the other people won't recognize him. He's waiting for her. He's really here. She approached him.<p>

"Sam Dong-ah."

He hugged her briefly yet tightly.

"I missed you." He told her.

Then, a bus arrived.

"Hye Mi, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and they board the bus that. Inside, Sam Dong still did not let go of her hand.

"Where are we going? How come you're here? Aren't you supposed to come back three weeks from now?"

"Officially, I'm supposed to come back three weeks from now. I'll be here for 2 days, then go back to the U.S., then publicly return here three weeks from now."

"So, it's a secret that you are here?"

"Yes. Nobody else knows I'm here except for my manager, the EMG president, and now, you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you. "

"To see me?"

"Yes."

Hye Mi felt herself blush, so she asked another of her questions.

"Where are we going? And what do you mean that I'll need this pretty soon?"

Hye Mi showed the K pendant from her pocket.

"You'll see."

And Sam Dong just smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Jason and Pil Suk arrived at White Entertainement. They went inside and meet with the president, Ma Du Shik.

President Ma: PIl Suk, Jason welcome. I want to discuss something with you. Come inside and sit.

Pil Suk: It's been a while President Ma. What is it that you want to discuss?

President Ma: Well, you both know that K would be back three weeks from now and that Hyun Shi Hyuk is to finish his tour in about a month.

Jason: So, what are you trying to tell us?

President Ma: Well, Hye Mi's 100th concert was a huge success that fans are requesting another concert.

Jason: And?

President Ma: The sales for your latest album have reached platinum record.

Jason: Then?

President: Pil Suk's and Baek Hee's still have a lot of fans even though you guys have retired.

Jason: So?

President Ma: So, this gave me an idea to have a reunion concert for you guys, a reunion concert for Dream High.

Pil Suk: That sounds nice.

Jason: That's a good idea. I'm in. Did the others know already?

President Ma: No, I still haven't asked them. I want to ask your opinions first. Since you, Pil Suk, has already retired, I want to know first if you're willing to participate.

Pil Suk: I would. I want to perform with everybody again.

President Ma: So, that's two down. Then, I'll talk to Baek Hee next. And if she approves, I'll tell the rest.

* * *

><p>Hye Mi and Sam Dong arrived at Dam Bong Village. It is already late in the afternoon. Sam Dong led her to the multi-purpose hall, onto the stage.<p>

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Where's the pendant?"

Hye Mi handed Sam Dong the pendant and he put the pendant around her neck.

"You'll need this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>There is nothing strange about her sister being unusually happy every time she and Song Sam Dong met. She has since long ago had inkling about something between her sister and Song Sam Dong.<p>

There is nothing strange about her sister receiving gifts and souvenirs from Song Sam Dong. He always does that.

There is nothing strange about her sister receiving and making calls with Song Sam Dong. They did it almost every day.

Go Hye Sung is having a vacation with her sister in Jeju. It is a break given her sister after her successful concert. She and her sister have just finished eating breakfast at the hotel and have returned to their room to prepare for sightseeing around the island when Sam Dong called.

While getting ready, Hye Sung watched her sister talking on the phone. She notes how her sister smiled while looking tenderly at the bracelet she is wearing.

It's been more than a week since Sam Dong's secret return to Korea. And Hye Sung has not seen her sister take off her bracelet.

When Sam Dong drop off Hye Mi at their house the night of her press conference, Hye Sung did notice the new bracelet her sister was wearing. She assumed it is Sam Dong's gift to her Unni for her 100th concert. It nothing out of the ordinary but something tells her that there's more to it.

Hye Mi has finished speaking on the phone and turn to Hye Sung.

"Hye Sung, are you ready?"

"Yes, Unni."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

><p>Yoon Baek Hee entered the conference room of Kirin High School. Waiting for her is President Ma who asked to see her.<p>

"Yoon Baek Hee."

"Hello President Ma. What is it that you want to discuss? It's not about recommending students for your agency is it, or you would have addressed me as 'Teacher Yoon'."

"Sharp. Well, I'll go straight to the point. I am planning to produce a reunion concert for Dream High and I am here to ask your opinion about it. Are you willing to participate in it?"

"What do the others say?"

"I still haven't told Jin Guk, K, and Hye Mi. But Jason and Pil Suk have already agreed."

"So, you're telling me first before those three?"

"Yes, because I need to know if you can participate before I tell those three. You're already a teacher here in Kirin, so I'm not sure what your answer will be."

"Well, I can't bear to be the cause of President Ma's dejection, so I guess I'll have to participate."

"Really?"

"Tell me the details when the plan has been finalized so I can take a leave."

"Of course."

"I'll get going, I still have classes."

"O.K. See you around then."

Baek Hee went out and closed the door. She whispers to herself, "Reunion concert… I guess I look forward to performing on stage again." Then, she smiled.

* * *

><p>President Ma is again at the airport. It's just yesterday that he was here to pick up Hyun Shi Hyuk who will be having his last leg of concert tour here in Seoul. Now, he's here to pick up K, who is returning after having won at the Grammys.<p>

He's been so busy lately having to prepare for the arrival of those two, arranging press conferences and TV appearances, and looking up those endorsement offers. But he doesn't mind, after all, these two staying in Korea opens a lot of opportunities for him.

The monitor showing updates of flight schedules indicated that the flight K is on has arrived. President Ma and the security personnel proceed to the arrival gate. After a few minutes, K comes into view. President Ma welcomes K while the security personnel surround them.

Outside, screaming fans and reporters gather. They try to get ear but failed due to the security personnel surrounding K. Reporters fires questions hoping to score an ambush interview but to no avail.

President Ma and K managed to get inside the van promptly.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you President Ma. By the way, what is my itinerary?"

President Ma handed him the papers containing his schedule. Sam Dong looked at it and finds that he has a free schedule on next week's Thursday afternoon till Saturday morning, which means, he can watch Jin Guk's concert on Thursday night. As for today, he has a press conference this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Jin Guk has a meeting with President Ma this morning to discuss the final details of his concert to be held the following week. He's been here for three days and he had a good rest yesterday so now, he can concentrate on his concert.<p>

"So, that's all. Do your best on your concert."

"Of course. I'll be going then."

On his way out side, he saw Sam Dong.

"Sam Dong."

"Jin Guk, long time no see. Congratulations, I heard you filled the Tokyo Dome and your concert on Thursday has sold out ticket."

"Thanks. You'll be watching my concert right?"

"Of course."

"I'll get going, I still need to prepare."

"Ok. See you."

Jin Guk turns to go but stop and faced Sam Dong again.

"Song Sam Dong. Watch out. Don't be complacent just because you won at the Grammys."

"Who told you I'm being complacent. You know how hard working I am, plus, I'm the type who doesn't give up."

They smiled at each other then proceed to their respective appointments.


End file.
